


snoring sounds

by nisakomi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yi Xing is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snoring sounds

  
There are plenty of things Yixing is thankful for.  
  
He wakes up in a hotel room bed and is grateful to have no aches in his back the morning of the concert. It bodes well for the rest of the day.  
  
He pushes the covers off and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. His toes wriggle in the plush carpet before slipping into white hotel room slippers. The dreams from last night fade into wisps before disappearing from his memory as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, stretches, and yawns. No fewer than three joints in his body crack as he raises his arms over his head, and then he cracks each hip again for good measure. It’s early. He could be stiffer. He blinks at the alarm clock, the red light harshly reading 6:04. The solid five hours of sleep make his body feel well rested, and he knows his muscles will cooperate today, even if he’s mentally a little tired.  
  
Across from him, Lu Han is still asleep, having drooled on his pillow during the night. Yixing takes a picture with his phone and hums, ‘ _Thanks for the blackmail material, Lu Han_ ,’ in his head. It’s quiet, and this too is a blessing. He smiles faintly to himself while going through all his morning routines; a couple stretches, brushing his teeth, washing his face, jotting down thoughts and ideas in a notebook as he watches Tokyo wake up outside the window.  
  
“What are you so happy about?” Lu Han asks, voice startling Yixing. He hadn’t noticed him wake up.  
  
“You’ve made me lose my train of thought,” Yixing chides. He wasn’t really thinking about anything in particular, but losing himself in his daydreams helps him relax and feel energized for the day.  
  
“Forgive me for interrupting your moment of profoundness. Are you going downstairs for breakfast?”  
  
“I’ll wait for you,” Yixing says without thinking.  
  
Lu Han shakes his head and waves for him to go without him. It’ll take some time for him to get dressed and ready anyway.  
  
Yixing shrugs and gets up from his chair to leave.  
  
“Wait! Don’t forget your room key.”  
  
Yixing doubles back from the hallway and searches for it in his pile of stuff. Lu Han sighs before picking it up from the bedside table and hands it to him.  
  
“Oops,” Yixing says sheepishly, taking it from him and making his way downstairs. He’s not a terribly huge fan of continental breakfast, but the fruit selection on offer is more than enough to content him for the morning. He joins Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo at their table, and eats silently. The managers and other members join them one by one as they wake up and get ready. Throughout the conversation, he watches each person as they speak, but their words wash over him.  
  
The next thing Yixing is conscious of is someone poking him in the neck, and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that it’s Lu Han. Yixing has long finished breakfast and is dozing on the shoulder of the person sitting beside him.  
  
“What do you want?” he grumbles.  
  
“What’s the most delicious thing to eat this morning?”  
  
Yixing makes a weird noise with his throat.  
  
Lu Han laughs and whispers conspiringly into his ear, “The answer is always steamed buns.”  
  
He feels a little bit sorry for Minseok, but at least it means he doesn’t have to put up with Lu Han. He turns his head to get into a comfier position and goes back to dozing.  
  
By the time they pile into the vans, Yixing is even sleepier. He probably should have tried harder to stay awake during breakfast, because now his brain is aware of the sleep deprivation and he can’t stop yawning.  
  
“Hyung,” Sehun says, nudging him as they buckle their seat belts. “Are you still tired? At this rate you’re going to steal Jongin’s title of sleepiest member away from him.”  
  
“Jongin- _hyung_ ,” Yixing doesn’t forget to remind him, even in his tired state.  
  
Sehun laughs, and Yixing isn’t sure if he’s laughing at being scolded or laughing at Yixing being so sleepy. Then Sehun pats his own shoulder and tells him, “Alright, alright, you can go back to napping now.”  
  
As soon as they see the stage, Yixing snaps to alertness. It’s huge, the lights are enormous, the sound system is jaw dropping, and he quickly remembers why he loves performing so much, and why he worked so hard to be an idol. The feeling doesn’t get old, no matter how many places they fly, how many fans they meet. The stage is both amazing and terrifying, even when the seats are empty during rehearsal. No matter what, a stage is a stage.  
  
And then, when the lights go up, the adrenaline pours in. All of the screaming fans become an overwhelming sensation, and everything feels too good to be true.  
  
Yixing watches everyone avidly, knowing that they’re all working hard to motivate each other with their performances, Singing and dancing is their lifeline, and it flows through them as their life force. Being an idol is their life business.  
  
The SMTown family is not so much about people who know each other well, or individuals having close friendships as it is about the sense of community they have. Being an idol in the same company intricately bonds them all together through shared experiences, and the knowledge that the trials you have endured, your current challenges, and all that you will encounter are the same as those around you. Even if you’re singing solo, you are not alone. This is family.  
  
In his head, Yixing thanks the coordinators, the agency, the stage crew technicians, he thanks everyone who made it possible for him to stand on stage as Lay, even if he can’t voice this to them all in person. Yixing knows that every one of them is just as thankful, even Sehun, or maybe especially Sehun, who to all the world looks like he couldn’t care less that they were about to have a performance of a lifetime, but who Yixing knows, on the inside, feels exactly like he does, eyes bright, and giddy with excitement. They all feel that way.  
  
It seems as quickly as they’ve started, they have to say goodbye. Not a permanent one, because being on stage is like a marriage. The ending is always when the gratitude and appreciation pours out, for their fans, but also for each other. They join hands together, breaking only to wave to the fans. Sehun sidles up to Yixing, who’s grinning from ear to ear. Yixing slings an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and Sehun brings his arm around Yixing’s neck in easy camaraderie.  
  
“You know, my shoulder’s been feeling an awful lot of you today,” Sehun says, waving white spectacle frames at the audience.  
  
Yixing giggles and shoves Sehun forward before patting him on the butt.  
  
After the concert, Yixing manoeuvres his way to sit beside Sehun in the car on the way back to the hotel.  
  
“Thanks, Sehun’s shoulder,” he coos, before pressing his lips gently against Sehun’s cheek. He leans his head down to rest in the crook of Sehun’s shoulder, and Sehun says nothing, just leans back against him and laces their fingers together.

 


End file.
